


just another reunion fic

by a_sure_sky



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sure_sky/pseuds/a_sure_sky
Summary: "He whipped his head up, watching Troy come through the metal gate. He ran towards Abed, dropping his duffle bag along the way. Abed extended his hand for their handshake but Troy pulled him into a hug instead, so powerful he actually lifted Abed off the ground. He spun around twice, Abed’s arms pinned to his side, before setting him down, grabbing his forearms, and kissing him. Right there, at a port on the coast of California at approximately 9:40am."
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 20
Kudos: 151





	just another reunion fic

Abed watched Troy re-enter the United States on a muggy Monday morning just outside of LA. He was standing at the prow of his ship, staring resolutely forward like Captain Ahab. That made Abed Moby Dick, which he thought was appropriate. Knowing he was about to see Troy for the first time in over a year was suffocating, like a whale being hunted. Which was probably why he was thinking about  _ Moby Dick _ in the first place—film adaptations of classical literature were outside his normal sphere of reference.

Thankfully, entering a US port was more difficult in real life than in movies, which gave Abed a chance to catch his breath before his reunion scene. He stood outside the building for at least an hour, kicking at the grains of sand on the sidewalk, before he got tired of waiting for a text and wandered inside. A blast of cold air conditioning caused him to shiver despite the heat outside. He walked through the deserted lobby and up an escalator before anyone bothered to stop him.

“Sorry, this is a security checkpoint. No visitors past here,” a pretty blonde standing next to a metal detector said. She would have made a good single-episode love interest if Abed hadn’t already accepted his unrequited feelings for Troy. Instead, he thanked her and followed the stanchion until he could catch a glimpse of Troy, standing next to Levar Burton and talking to a security agent who looked more than a little starstruck.

Abed clutched the black elastic belt tightly. Too much pressure. Reunion scenes in movies were always profound and heart-wrenching, and Abed wasn’t capable of that level of emotional expression. Plus, Troy was a clone now, and Clone Troy had been designed to be able to leave Abed behind.

“Abed!”

He whipped his head up, watching Troy come through the metal gate. He ran towards Abed, dropping his duffle bag along the way. Abed extended his hand for their handshake but Troy pulled him into a hug instead, so powerful he actually lifted Abed off the ground. He spun around twice, Abed’s arms pinned to his side, before setting him down, grabbing his forearms, and kissing him. Right there, at a port on the coast of California at approximately 9:40am.

Abed took a few seconds to remember to kiss back, then he did. Troy pulled back a few seconds later, grinning so wide it looked like his face was about to split in two. Abed hoped that didn’t happen. Troy had a very nice face. And he was talking, which was probably something Abed should be listening to.

“—didn’t know when I was going to get back, and man, I just missed you so much! And I told that to Levar, and he suggested we dock in LA, and I said yeah, I gotta see Abed as soon as possible!”

The suffocating feeling had been replaced with warmth, like someone had stolen a piece of the sun and put it in Abed’s chest. He reached his hand out and ran a thumb over Troy’s face, stubble prickling him. It felt weird to the touch—weird when they had kissed—but looked good on him.

“That was a really good reunion scene,” Abed said.

“Hell yeah it was,” Troy replied. “Hey, I still got some luggage back there. Wanna come with? I can get you through the gate.”

Abed nodded earnestly. He didn’t let go of his hold around Troy’s waist, and Troy shifted his arm to make walking more comfortable. 

“I wish I could show you the  _ Childish Tycoon _ , but I don’t think the security guys would like us going back on board. It’s super cool, though. I slept in a hammock every night. We also used fancy boat words like ‘deck’ and ‘galley’ and ‘starboard,’ which has nothing to do with Starburns—”

Abed nodded repeatedly, the piece of sun in his chest growing larger by the second. He hoped he wasn’t taking too much for himself. He didn’t want the Earth to freeze over, not when he had just met up with Troy again.

Troy dropped his arm to grab the handle of his suitcase, and Abed took Troy’s duffle bag off his shoulder. Troy’s hand found his, and they headed out through the lobby. It was still nearly empty, so Abed was free to watch Troy as they walked without fear of bumping into someone. Troy held the door for him, so he didn’t even have to avert his eyes to go outside. It was hot and bright—good to know his love for Troy hadn’t put a dent in the sun yet.

“—so I guess the lesson is that fighting pirates sounds a lot cooler than it really is. And you’re not listening to any of this, are you?” Troy asked with a smile. Abed knew sometimes people smiled when they were angry, but he doubted Troy would to him. That would be like lying.

“Nope,” he said with a return smile. His chest was starting to get uncomfortably warm, but he didn’t look away.

“It’s alright, I’ll tell you again later. Where are you parked?”

“Nowhere. I took an Uber here. Driving in LA is a lot more stressful than in Greendale.”

Troy laughed. “That makes sense. I’m cool with that, as long as it’s with you.”

The chunk of sun was going to melt Abed from inside out. He dropped his hand from Troy’s, shrugged his duffle bag off his shoulder, and turned to his phone instead. It was a glass of cool water for his mind, allowing him to think clearly about the past few minutes.

Troy had kissed him. 

Abed needed to talk to Troy about it. He could have just been caught up in the moment, or doing an homage to the ubiquitous reunion kiss—it wouldn’t be the first time they had kissed for a movie reference. Abed was 98% sure that wasn’t the case, but the 2%...

He snuck a glance from the corner of his eye. Troy was bouncing on his feet, and smiled at Abed.

The 2% was concerning.

Abed selected an available driver with good ratings, barely paying attention to the details, and walked back over. Troy stepped forward and hugged him tightly, pressing his head into Abed’s neck. “How long ‘till the Uber gets here?”

“Fiveish minutes,” Abed squeaked.

“Cool. I get five minutes to hug you.”

Abed rested his head atop Troy’s. He shoved the “in-love-with-Troy” variable further back in his mind and opted to enjoy the warmth instead. Difficult conversations could wait.

Troy nuzzled into his neck in a way that made the sunshine in his chest even brighter. It was a disappointment when he heard a car horn honk. 

The man at the curb rolled down his window and stuck his head out. “Abed Nadir?” he asked, barely stumbling over the pronunciation. Abed nodded, and the man got out and shook hands with him.

“Robert,” he announced. “I can pop the trunk for your luggage.”

Abed nodded again, and grabbed Troy’s duffle bag to put in the trunk. Robert held the rear door; Abed glanced at Troy before getting in and sitting in the far seat. Troy sat in the seat nearest the curb. It was...normal. But there was too much distance between him and Troy. He unbuckled his seatbelt and slid over to the middle seat.

Troy smiled at him. “Hey buddy. I missed you,” he whispered. Robert started the car, but Abed hardly noticed. He smiled dopily at Troy before scooting down so he could rest his head on Troy’s shoulder.

“I have water if you’re thirsty,” Robert said, passing a plastic water bottle over his shoulder without taking his eyes off the road. Troy accepted it eagerly, downing half of the bottle before putting it down with a sigh.

“Dude, you’re a godsend. Going through Customs was exhausting.”

“Did you just arrive in the US?” Robert asked politely.

Troy nodded. “I’m originally from Colorado, but I just got back from a boat trip.”

“Troy sailed around the world. To earn an inheritance left to him by our millionaire friend,” Abed added, feeling strangely defensive. He felt Troy shift, casually wrapping his arm around Abed’s waist.

Robert laughed. “That sounds like a hell of a story,” he said, shifting his mirror so his eyes were on the backseat. Abed still felt hot, but pleasantly so. He wondered if Robert thought him and Troy were a couple.

“It really is,” Troy replied, but his eyes were on Abed. In this position, their faces were almost touching. Abed placed his hand on Troy’s thigh and watched Troy’s lips part slightly.

“You two seem pretty happy to see each other,” Robert said. Abed couldn’t identify his tone, and was too distracted to attempt to figure it out.

“I really am,” Troy said softly. He closed his eyes and leaned forward. This time, Abed met him in the middle, moving his free hand to cradle Troy’s face. The kiss was open-mouthed and intense. Troy wrapped his other arm around Abed and turned to face him, catching Abed’s leg between his own. Abed dropped his hand and gripped the back of Troy’s shirt. Troy tilted his head so their lips fit together better, and Abed could feel Troy’s hands pressing against his back. The world was spinning, as if he and Troy were at the center of a dimensional shift, and all he could do was hold on.

Troy pulled back, searching Abed’s face. For what, Abed wasn’t sure, but he didn’t want this to end. He leaned forward and kissed Troy again, deeper, more passionate. The entire world narrowed to Troy Troy Troy until Abed was panting between kisses and nearly blinded by the glow in his chest.

The car lurched to a stop.

They were outside Abed’s apartment complex. He stared at it with blank eyes. His apartment was nearly an hour’s drive from the coast. He checked the car’s clock: 11:03.

Troy pulled back, clapping Abed on the shoulder. “I’m going to get the luggage,” he said, staring at Abed sheepishly. Or maybe aroused. Abed clenched his fists on his thighs. 

“I’m sorry,” Abed said as soon as Troy had left the car. Robert shrugged.

“I’ve had worse passengers.”

“...thanks,” he muttered, adding a good review and a tip anyways.

“Thanks, you were awesome,” Troy added, standing on the sidewalk with his luggage. “Abed, did you already pay him?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.” Troy took out his wallet, flourishing a $100 bill. “Here’s your tip.”

Robert stared at it as Abed exited the car. “Abed already tipped me, so there’s no need—”

“Seriously. I’m a millionaire.” He shoved the bill into Robert’s hand, finger gunning at him before picking up his bags and heading towards the building. Robert shouted his thanks as Abed ran to catch up.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” Troy said with a smile.

Abed was infatuated. “Cool,” he breathed.

He led Troy up the stairs in a haze, fumbling with the keys. “I live here alone,” he said as he opened the door. “It’s small, but my roommate standards are pretty high.”

“Aww,” Troy cooed in a distinctly Annie-like way. “You can’t beat the classics.”

He extended his hand. Abed followed, both of them thumping their hands twice over their hearts. Perfectly in sync, as they always were. Abed felt some of his tension ease. He led Troy to the bedroom, and Troy set down his luggage before flopping onto the bed.

“Nice place,” he said absently. Then he sat up, hands on his knees, and shook his head slightly. “There’s something I need to tell you, and I need to do it now before I lose my nerve.”

Abed tilted his head, heart beating faster. “Okay. What is it?”

Troy took a deep breath. His grip tightened. “I am in love with you. Hopelessly, totally in love with you. I probably have been for a long time, and I didn’t realize it until I left. We can still be best friends if you don’t feel the same way, but I definitely needed to tell you.”

Abed’s breath had been stolen. Except, he wasn’t drowning this time. He had flown so high he could no longer breath, and was melting because he was so close to the sun. The metaphor was getting mixed, but only because Troy was staring at him.

He dropped onto the bed and tipped his head so it was resting on Troy’s shoulder. “I’m in love with you too,” he said, voice rushed. “But I didn’t think...two main characters of color would never get a gay relationship arc. Not in our genre.”

Troy raised his hand to rest on Abed’s shoulder. “But we’re spinning off now, so we can have a relationship arc if we want.”

Abed laughed, high-pitched and breathy. “We made out in an Uber. We’re already having a relationship arc.”

Troy fell back against the bed. “Dude. That was probably the hottest make-out session of my life. Like ‘had to think about my naked grandma on the way up the stairs’ hot.”

“The scene was pretty gratuitous, but a fairly good indicator of passion. Our mutual attraction was so great that we couldn’t wait until we were in a private place to make-out even though we knew our driver was watching us. That arguably makes it hotter.”

“Do you wanna kiss me again?” Troy asked. Abed’s eyes widened, and he crawled across the bed until he was leaning over Troy.

“By the way,” Troy said, cupping Abed’s face in his hands. “I’ve always thought you were adorable while talking about TV.” Abed gasped as Troy’s lips met his, and thought about that until the blood flowing to his head made him feel dizzy.

He pulled back and laid down next to Troy, breathing deeply. Troy laughed.

“I wanna handshake you, like, a million times right now.”

They sat up and hand shook as rapidly as the time after Abed had delivered Shirley’s baby. Troy beamed, and Abed caught the glint in his eye.

“ _ Troy and Abed confess their feelings,” _ they sang in unison. Troy gripped Abed’s shoulders and they tumbled back onto bed, kissing and fumbling at each other’s clothes. Abed thought that if this were a movie, this was where it would fade to black.

-

“It’s a good thing you didn’t have to sleep on the couch,” Abed told Troy later. “It’s not very comfortable.”

“I’m cool with anything, as long as it’s with you,” Troy muttered sleepily, pulling Abed closer. Abed felt exhaustion tug at him, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> after having this idea bounce around in my head for a few weeks, i finally decided to write it  
> anyways, troy and abed would've been the best couple on that show  
> i hoped you enjoyed


End file.
